The Train
by PplusAforever
Summary: Supernatural on a train? Shawn is psychic, right? He must be perfect for the case! Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN Hey guys. What did I say? Here is my new Psych story! Enjoy  
**  
Prologue

1987

"Shawn!"Shawn's dad yelled for him from in the kitchen.

Shawn trumped down the stairs, the look of annoyance like he always had was on his face.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I want you to think really hard about something. I am asking you to show me where my hundred dollar bill is that I left on the floor."

He looked around, nervously.

"What bill?"

Henry glared at him.

"Okay, okay. Gus said he needed a loan, so I let him borrow it, and he's gonna pay me back extra with interest. I thought that way we could make some more moeny. Bye."

Shawn turned and hastily began to walk back up the steps.

"Get back here, son! We are going to put your detective skills to work. We're going over to Gus's house to see if we can find what he used the money for."

Shawn dipped his head and sighed in defeat.

Present day

"Shawn! Our car has been _stolen_!"

Gus angrily looked at him.

"What? No it hasn't,"Shawn turned, ending his call, and pursed his lips."Okay, maybe it has. Hmm. I guess we could always buy another one."

"No, Shawn. I liked that car."

Shawn put his arm around his best friend and partner, smiling.

"Then, do you want to get get it back from the Towing Company."

"Huh?"

A small crowd had gathered to check out this stolen car crime. Shawn put a hand to his head.

"I am sensing something!"he cried, wobbling around, a bit like a drunkard.

"Shawn."

"Not now, Gus,"he whispered.

Shawn glanced at the road one more time, his eyes surveying the bumps.

"Our car was towed. If you look at the road, I bet there will be scratch marks every 2 inches. This is because Santa Barbara's tow trucks bounce up and down, causing their fenders to scratch the road."

A woman knelt down.

"He's right!"

The people began clapping and Shawn bowed to please them.

"Thank you. Thank you. Gus and mine's office is right down the road."

"It's Gus's and my office, thank you very much, and-"

"Seriously, man. I advertise for us for free and you just go and try to kick my ass in a talking argument on Puduation?"

"Punctuation."

"I can't do this right now, Gus."

Suddenly, a broadcast was sent through a passerby's radio.

"A murder has occured on the G-train, while west bound."

"Mr. Detective Sir!"

Shawn turned on his heel.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm a woman."

"Oooooh, sorry."

"Did you sense the murder?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

**An Review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Sloppy Joe is beta reading for this story also.  
**  
_In between the lines there's a lot of obscruity... I'm not inclined to resign to maturity. If it's alright... Then you're all wrong. Why bounce around to the same damn song. You'd rather run when you can't crawl...  
_  
_I know, you know that I'm not telling the truth. I know, you know. That they just don't have any proof. Embrace the deception, learn how to bend. Your worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end. I know...You know.  
_  
_Starring James Roday, Dule Hill, Timothy Omundson, Maggie Lawsone, Kristen Nelson, and Corbin Bernsen.  
_  
Chapter 2  
Juliet O'hara clacked her shoes as she walked down the office hallway to Chief Vick's office.

"O'hara,"Chief Vick said."We have a murder case down at Santa Barbara's Train Station. It happened on the new 'G-train' we have. I need you and Detective Lassiter to check it out. The passengers reported a ghost pointed a gun at the conductor and shot him. Just do what you do. Oh, and perhaps grab Mr. Spencer. He is psychic, after all."

Juliet nodded.

"Okay, Chief, but why Shawn?"

She looked at her in a way that sugested the answer was simple.

"Well, if we're dealing with ghosts, then we need someone who can sense the spirit world."

* * *  
"That's it! I solved it!"

Shawn enthusiasticly jumped from his chair.

"You solved the case already?"Gus asked.

"Huh? No. It's not that easy. I meant I solved our new catch phrase."

Juliet raised an eyebrow and Lassiter sighed.

"Don't say it, Spencer."

"Aw, come on now, Lassie. Okay, here it is: Who ya gonna call? Shawn and Gus! So, what do you think?"

Gus looked a him, clearly appalled.

"That is a total rip off of Ghostbusters. We could go to jail and pay 250,000 dollars."

"Well, aren't we gonna be Ghostbusters? And that fine is only if we copy the cd and, also, there is no way it is _that_ much."

Gus glared, crossing his arms and looked up at the ceiling.

"That's not what the FBI warning at the beginning of the dvd says."

"Who reads that stuff?"

"I do, Shawn."

"I... _cannot_ do this right now, Gus."

"Okay, well, let's check out the Gamma train"

**AN Review please.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Hey guys back again. Hopefully this is funnier.  
**  
Chapter 2

"So, do you think it was the comment on Lassiter's girlfriend, or that I said he was gay?"

Lassiter had just dumped them on the road and had driven off leaving them in the dust. Gus thought for a moment.

"I think it was the one about his ex-wife owning his life... And his money... _And_ his home."

Shawn walked left a bit and pointed his index finger at him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that one,"he grinned."That _was_ probably it."

They arrived at the station and then Shawn spoke.

"Gus, you _do_ know that it's not the Gamma Train, right?"

"Then, what is it?"

"The G-train."

Gus threw his hands up.

"Exactly. G stands for Gamma!"

"No, it doesn't."

"Well, the Incredible Hulk coaster at Universal Studios says different."

Shawn looked at him, weirdly.

"Gus! You were too scared to ride that you wouldn't know!"

"Whatever."

Shawn looked to his left and began grinning.

"Oooh, Gus, let's question her first,"Shawn ogled the blue-eyed brunette, as he walked over."Hello. I am Shawn Spencer. Psychic of the SBPD. I am sensing that you are on vacation, because you broke up with your boyfriend. Also, you work for a bank. Oh! And I am single."

"Wow, that is right!"

"I know. Did you notice anything weird after the murder?"

"Well, there was a weird liquidy substance on the floor."

"Thank you. Here's my number. Call me."

He clapped his hands together and he and Gus walked into the train. Something dripped from the ceiling, staining the shirt Shawn always wore. He looked up and solved how the murder was made. But why?

**AN Short but suspenseful.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Hey everyone. Another update.  
**  
Chapter 3

"If you will look up there, Gus,"Shawn whispered."You will see a corroded battery dripping from the projector. This is pobably how the ghosts came into existence."

*Flashback*

"There was this weird substance on the floor."

*End Flashback.*

"See, Gus, if I hadn't talked to that woman outside, I wouldn't know about this."

Gus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Shawn. Let's tell Jules and Lassie."

"No! If we do, then they will have have the case solved, too. We're keeping this case to ourself."

"Our_selves,_"Gus corrected.

"Seriously, Gus. Is this a phase? Are you going to criticize me after everything I do?"

Gus began walking away.

"Gus!"

"Suck it, Shawn."

Lassiter came in grasping his gun, with an urge to shoot it.

"You and that man are like children,"he said, peering at Shawn over his dark glasses.

"Yeah, well, why don't you go suck it?"

"What did you say, Spencer?"

Lassiter's voice got edgy.

"I said go suck it. Oh, and, while you're at it, I need some money, so I was wondering if you could get some from your ex-wife for me."

Carlton aimed the gun. BANG! Shawn ducked, as the bullet made a dent in the train wall behind him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,"he muttered.

* * *

"Yes. I am conducter Sam Sterling and this is my maestro. ABC 123 you and me."

The train manager stared at Shawn, a weirded out expression on, shaking his head.

"This is a job for a train, not music teachers for Jackson Five or Michael Jackson, who _has_ died."

Shawn looked away, thinking for a moment.

"Oh, I thought that was a rumor started by the press so Michael could retire to Hawaii. Once I get enough money, I'm gonna check... One day."

"Listen, fellas, are you serious about this job?"

Shawn stared at him.

"No."

"Shawn!"

"Quiet ABC!"

He pressed his fingers together.

"Listen, I am Shawn Spencer. I'm a psychic. I need to check your train log so I can see who was on the train during the murder."

The manager raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're pyschic you should know."

Shawn put his hand to his head, while Gus sighed, exasperated.

"Oooooooh. The spirit world is calling. Mrs. White killed Mr. Peacock, with the rope in the kitchen. Rebby Becka. Rebecca! Rebecca White got on at step 2 and you were running behind so it was 2:30 instead of 2."

"Wow! Sure you can look at the log. It would probably save time for the spirits."

Shawn smiled and looked over at Gus.

"Well, 123 look at me."

"Shut it, Shawn."  
**AN Review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Please Review :/ Sloppy Joe Is Beta Reading.  
**  
Chapter 4

"Gus, look! Stephannie Walters isn't even on the guest list."

"You mean that woman you talked to outside?"Gus asked.

"Yeah. That puts _one_ suspect on our list. I mean, how would she know there was a something on the floor if she wasn't on the train?"

Gus answered,"Well, maybe her name isn't really Stephannie Walters. Or she might be working with the conductor secretly and then she double crossed on her partner."

"Come on, Gus."

Shawn's partner sighed.

"One... Two... Three."

"Okay, on second thought those aren't bad ideas."

***

"Detective Lassiter and Juliet. I need you off the train case and onto a missing person's case."

Juliet was confused.

"But, Chief, we found some great leads."

"And also, we don't want the bozo heads, Spencer and Guster, messing up the case."

Chief Vick glared at him slightly.

"I know. You may give your leads to Mr. Spencer. I am asking Shawn Spencer's dad to help with the case."

***

"Awww, no! Dad! You don't have to help us. We have great leads already and it's not like I'm gonna screw up the case."

Shawn's dad pulled at his belt buckle and shifted back again. Shawn pointed that out.

"Look, see? You're doing that belt thing again!" (**AN That is from an episode in one of the latest seasons**)

Henry immediately released his belt.

"No, I'm not."

"I thought you got over that, Dad."

"Listen, Shawn, I am not to happy about this, either. We know there is no spirit, though-"

He paused, looking directly behind his son, and pointed.

"What now, Dad?"

He turned around and Gus screamed.

"GHOST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**AN how do you like it  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN I hope you all checked out my Rachel and Percy Oneshot. Please review  
**  
Chapter 5

"Oh-kay. This is probably a coincidence."

Henry Spencer stared at the meta physical ghost in front of him. The same one from the train, so the passengers said.

"Dad. This is a projection. Look, there's the camera right up there."

Shawn pointed at alley doorway.

"How did you know..."his dad trailed off."Did Rebecca White tell you?"

"What? No. She just told us there was a liquid on the on the floor and I deduced a projector. Yeah. The ghost is fake."

The detective glanced at Gus, who was laying prostrated on his face, hiding from the spirit.

"Gus. Gus. GUS!"

"Kill it, Shawn. I'm not coming up until it's gone."

Shawn smiled and strode over to the projector flipping the switch.

"It's gone, Gus."

He stood back up.

"Thank you."

Shawn flipped the switch.

"Oh No, Gus! It's back. Run!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

He ran down the alley, full speed.

***

"O'Hara,"Lassiter whispered."Go around back. I'll take the front."

He parked the car, but kept the motor running silently.

"My trigger finger's itchin'."

Suddenly, a man jumped out the door and ran at him. Lassiter shot, but the bullets passed through him. He glanced at Juliet and a silent message passed through to both of them. This was connected to the train case.

**AN Please Review  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN I alreayd have 3 oneshots up now so be sure to check those out**

Chapter 6**  
**  
"What? You're telling me that both cases are connected?"

Juliet nodded.

"Yes, Chief. Do you want us to inform Gus and Shawn?"

The chief nodded.

"Yes, if they are connected you'll need to work together."

Lassiter groaned.

"Hell no! Not with Spencer. He and Guster act like immature children."

Chief Vick looked at him.

"That's how you act when you're famous."

"He's a psychic!"

"Exactly."

***

"Gus! This is huge!"

"I know we know who probably did the crime."

Shawn looked at him.

"What? No! I got us tickets to Monster Jam next week."

"Really? Yes!"

He pumped his fist. Shawn's phone began ringing.

"Hello, Jules. Do you want to go to Monster Jam with me and Gus next week? I have three tickets and I really don't want to take my dad, like last year."  
Flashback  
"What the hell! That was totally a flip! Oh come on!"

Henry threw his hotdog into the ring. The announcer suddenly spotted it.

"And there appears to be a hotdog thrown into the driving area. Any information on the thrower, please announce it!"

Shawn looked up.

"Dammit, Dad!. Come on we gotta go."

End Flashback  
"Yeah, that was weird,"Gus said.

"And stupid."

"Whatever, Shawn,"Juliet said."There's been a murder. Connected to both of our cases."

**AN Review Please  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Hey guys sorry for the long update. My cousins came to town for a week and I barely see them. Probally Twice a year. Anyway please enjoy and be sure to check out my other Percy Jackson Oneshots I had my Beta reader do and all that. (Yeah last thing a little confusing don't worry)  
**  
Chapter 7

Gus, Shawn, Henry, Juliet, and Carlton sat at a table, discussing the links of the two cases.

"Okay,"Gus said."Our mystery is interesting-"

"I know who the murdorer is,"Shawn cut in.

"We'll get to that, Shawn."

"I'm the psychic here."

"I'm better at telling stories than you."

"Well, I'm-"

"QUIET,"Lassiter roared."Just shut up and let Guster explain the damn thing, Spencer."

"Fine. Only because you told me to, not because Gus-"

Henry looked at his son, sternly, and he held his hands up in defense.

"Who was that murdered person you found by the way?"

"Shawn, please just let Gus say something."

"Thank you, Jules. Anyway, there was a murder on the G-train evidently _not_ Gamma train. A lot of passengers said there was some suspicious activity lately. Gold had been found around the station, but the conductor, the man who was murdered, prohibited anyone from digging for, claiming it was an accident or something."

Shawn broke in.

"That is where I figure it out. We talked to Rebecca White, who knew everything that happened, but was not on the guest registry. Anyway, there was a corroded projector, which allowed the ghost to be seen, but dripped on the floor, leading to its discovery. The assailant is Rebecca White and she shot the man by-"

This time, Juliet broke in.

"Wait. Rebecca White?"

Shawn nodded, then whispered to Gus.

"This time, the odds are in the low seventies, so I am 98% sure it is the the low seventies."

"What's the other two percent for?"

"The high sixties."

"It can't be Miss White,"Juliet continued."Because she was murdered today."

Gus looked at Shawn with a look Shawn knew well.

"You know what,"Shawn said."I'm dropping those percents to high teens."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN Hey guys. Keep checking out my oneshots I have new ones coming out just about every dy of the week. Please give me some characters you want to do.  
**  
Chapter 8

"Okay, so this murder hurts our chances a bit."

Gus looked appalled.

"A little bit? This messes up everything!"

Shawn looked at Lassiter.

"Lassie, tell us more about your connected case."

"It involves..."his voice dropped to a whisper."Ahem. Supernatural."

Shawn smirked.

"Could you repeat that last part?"

"Supernatural."

"Thank you. Now I know this woman was the murderer and also the murdered."

He put his hand to his head.

"Oh my! AHHH! HOLY,"he staggered around, taking a few quick glances at the corpse."I know who murdered her, yet I do not know why."

Lassiter looked at him, begrudgingly.

"Who was it, Spencer?"

"The conductor, himself."

Juliet look at him, quizzically.

"How, he was the first one murdered."

"He faked that death. He is still alive.. And searching for that gold."

**AN I know this might be short story, but I enjoy writing Percy Jackson stories better.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Okay guys. Yall hopefully still enjoy this. My Percy Jackson Multi chapter fic should come out this week hopefully, so inform you friends, family, and loved ones! Sloppy Joe has been hard at work also.  
**Chapter 9  
"Shawn, look at this. The newspaper says that Rebecca White was found under the train, but Juliet said they found her in the conductor's seat, like she was driving the train."

Shawn never looked up from his computer.

"Uh-huh. That's nice."

"Shawn. Are you even listening to me at all?"

"No, my dear pal, not at all."

Gus raised an eyebrow and smirked. Shawn, noticing, glared at him slightly, in an accusing way.

"How do you know I was talking, then?"

"No,"Shawn smirked."Because I _heard_ you, but I wasn't _listening._"

Gus' smile turned into a frown.

"We have this case solved, by the way. We're getting paid."

"We do?"

"Yeah, I did some searching on the internet. Turns out Rebecca and the old conductor were part of a four person gang."

"Who were the members?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's Tom Hanks and that other dude from Toy Story, but I could be off just a bit. It might be-"

He was cut off by his dad talking loudly on the phone.

"NO! You listen to me, Rebecca. I need you and the conductor there TONIGHT,"he raised his voice at the end, while Gus turned pale, and looked at Shawn.

"Your dad's in the gang!"he whispered.

*Advertisement* Try Mc donald's new Spicy Chicken Mc Bites. Availiable in the contenental United States( excluding Hawaii and Alaska) Stores may Vary!  
**AN also guys search up the Japanese Ronald Mcdonald. Hamburgers come from hit butt.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN Hey guys. Read.  
**  
Chapter 10

"Act cool, Gus,"Shawn hissed as they stood up, fake smiles plastered to their faces.

Shawn walked into the entryway.

"Hey, Dad! What brings you here?"he asked.

Henry looked around, nervously.

"I have this gigantic lead on the case,"he stated.

Gus looked at him, trembling for a moment, then he exploded.

"Why are you working for the murderers and the ghost dude?"he blurted.

Shawn threw his hands up in a surrender like motion.

"Aw, come on, Gus. Can't you wait just a bit longer, while I try to pry it from him easily?"

Gus just shrugged, as his partner turned towards his dad.

"Listen, Dad, we overheard your conversation on the phone. So, Rebecca White isn't dead?"

Henry looked confused.

"What? No. Why?"

Shawn started to pace in front of him.

"Maybe, because... Hmmmmm. I don't know. We found her body yesterday,"Shawn sighed, staring his dad down.

The former cop looked down at the phone he was still grasping tightly in his hand. Then his voice turned urgent, as he dropped the phone in realization.

"Shawn."

The same look then appeared on his face too, leaving Gus more puzzled than ever.

"Guys. What are you hiding from me?"

They both turned and looked at him.

"The train conductor."

**AN The end is near  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN As some of you know my Perlia fic was updated. Sloppy Joe has been working hard. Give her Applause (Clap Clap Clap Clap!) You R Awesome Sloppy Joe.  
**  
Chapter 11

Shawn crept near the wall, staying low to keep out of sight.

"Gus. _Gus_!"he whispered loudly, his upper lip turned up, making him look weird.

"What, Shawn?"

"Look! The conductor is in there with my dad, but where is Rebecca?"

No response. Silence greeted Shawn as he stared into the darkness. Suddenly, he felt a sharp blow to the back of the head and he lost conciousness as he blacked out.

Shawn groaned as he sat up, looking around him to make sure a gun was pointed at his head. He immediately relaxed when he saw nothing. Where was he?

"Gus. Are you here?"

Again no response. Crap.

"Spencer."

Shawn's head whipped around to the only door in dark, dingy room.

"Rebecca White. I knew it was you."

"Shut up and come here,"she beckoned to him with her gun.

"Turns out, you and the conductor were a pair hunting for gold. He got too scared and you got rid of him permanently."

Shawn suddenly stopped, when a pang went through his stomach. He looked down and nearly blacked out again at the sight of how much blood was pouring out.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN Okay this is going okay don't you think? Sloppy Joe will be beta reading  
**  
Chapter 12

"If you don't shut up, Spencer..."Rebecca left her threat hanging.

"Or what?"Shawn wheezed, calming down so he could grab a breath.

She banged him on the head again and brought him into a room consisting of four walls and three chairs. Inside was his father, Gus, the conductor, and someone else.

"Who's this other guy?"Shawn asked, then gasped loudly, his eyes rolling back into his head, before returning to normal.

The gasp caused his father to turn, showing his look of concern, which Shawn hadn't seen except for a few times in his life. Gus turned also.

"Shawn!"

Gus got up from his seat and tried to help him, but the unknown man pushed him back down and whipped out a knife, holding it to Gus' throat.

"That,"Rebecca stated pointing."is Rod Sterling."

Shawn looked up, a sarcastic look on his face.

"I knew it."

Rebecca had a weird look in her eyes now.

"How?"she demanded.

"Just look at this whole scenario: It could only be the Twilight Zone."

Saying this earned Shawn another hit.

"Shawn,"his dad warned."Don't piss them off."

Shawn turned to his dad.

"Like we haven't already?"

"Touche."

Gus squirmed in his seat.

"Listen. I am a salesperson. I maybe could get you a few good deals on-"

"SHUT UP!"Rod yelled, glaring at all the prisoners.

"May I just state something? Okay. Thanks. All of you, minus my dad and Gus, were hunting for the gold,"Shawn began."The spirits, however, did not lead me to suspecting Rod. But I _did_ suspect the conductor, Rebecca and her sister."

Gus gasped.

"Sister?"

"Yes, precisely. Y'all needed backup, so you faked the conductor's death and when Rebecca's sister wanted out, you let her out. Permanently."

Shawn winced at the end, noticing all the blood for once.

"Too bad you can't share that with anyone else,"Rebecca glared, pointing her gun.

"Well, actually, I can. See, I got one of those Life Alert things and I pressed the button while I was in here, so 911 is on their way right now."

As if on cue, cops burst through the door, led by Juliet and Lassiter. Lassiter looked at the floor and groaned.

"Spencer."

"Hey, Lassie. You can see I have.. a... little... prob... lem."

His eyes rolled back and Juliet, Gua, and Henry rushed over to him, looking for a pulse as paramedics put him on a stretcher and hooked him to various machines and put him on oxygen. His eyes suddenly opened again and gave a thumbs up giving a weak smile, before passing out again.

**AN the next chapter is the closer  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN Sorry. I was on vacation.  
**Chapter 13  
Gus sat in the hospital room staring at his best friend. Shawn was wearing a cast on his shoulder and arm.

"Hey, Gus."

Gus' eyes widened; Shawn must be awake now.

"Yeah, Shawn. Shawn?"

"Your mom is talking. You know, I'm dating your sister still. Oh, wait, she, ooooooh."

Gus was mad, even though realizing that Shawn was asleep, therefore, sleeptalking.

"Shawn,"he whispered."When you wake up and if anything you said is true, you're gonna be damn sorry. And I don't even want to know what you were dreaming about at the end."

Shawn's eyes opened.

"Oh, hey, Gus!"

"Are you dating my sister?"

"Huh? What?"

"You were sleeptalking."

"It was only a dream,"Shawn said, a bit too quickly.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about yet."

Shawn gulped.  
**AN Okay it is officially over. Thank you for updating Sloppy Joe  
**


End file.
